


Alternate Communication

by Thuri



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: Even when things don't go to plan, Logan's still prepared with a back-up.





	Alternate Communication

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “I wanted to say “I love you” for the first time without stuttering, but that failed.”


End file.
